The Stranger - Phan
by Isa Sophie Ring
Summary: Another short story. (this time no angst) Just trying something new, don't know if I'm that happy about it, but I've been told that I should do less depressing stuff. Amazingphil, Danisnotonfire, Dan Howell, Phil Lester, Phan, Romance. Hope you'll enjoy! F


**_The Stranger_**

_The music was too loud, there was to many people, to warm, can't. breath._

_My head was thumping in sync with the music, the music was good, but the speakers were even better. I thought my ears were going to explode. It was all just a blur, it kind of felt like I was in some sort of trance, calm in the middle of all the loud people, invisible, unseen. Then I felt a hand, tracing its way from my hip around my back and traveling upwards until I felt gentle stroking across my shoulder blade. I didn't like being sneaked up on by a complete stranger, but for some reason it felt, good, i guess. I felt a thrilling sensation were I was touched. I had to know who the stranger was, so I turned around and found myself staring into a pair of crystal-blue eyes. He watched me, his eyes had pure lust and need written all over them. I could feel him devour me, as his eyes traveled up and down as he inspected me, a kiss would have been less intimate._

_- What's your name? His voice was barely audible over the music, but what i could hear of it was a northern accent, maybe around Manchester?_

_- Dan, and you? I didn't intend to give him my full name, Daniel, seemed a bit too much and overly formal to just give out to a stranger._

_- Nice, I'm Phil. He gave me a foxy smile as I could feel his hand travel down from my back and grabbing my ass._

_I gave him a shy smile as he started to move with the music, he was good, he had done this before. I decided that it couldn't go worse than that he'd brush me of, but that seemed a bit overrated, since it was him who came up to me so i followed his lead and started to dance with him. His hands were traveling across my back as he pulled me closer, My hands took a hold of his hips, I could feel him grinding up against me, this was too good to brush of. My hands traveled up his back, I folded my arms around his neck, leaning my forehead on his and locking gazes with each other. He leaned in, closer to my ear, his breath sending thrills down my spine._

_- You wanna go somewhere private? He suggested, with a grunty/slightly horny, voice._

_- Yes. It was barely a whisper, but it seemed that he had heard my answer. He grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together showing me the way out, out from all the noise, sweat and narrow spaces, into the cooler and less crowded corridor facing a door which had a green and white sign telling us it was an emergency exit, probably leading out to the back alley._

_It wasn't until now that my actual brain kicked in and started to think: "Where is he taking me?" and "What if he's a murderer?" My mind started to spin a story about how this mysterious "Phil" , if that's even his real name, would kidnap me and use me as some kind of sexslave. The first thought that crossed my mind was "I can't get kidnaped, I have an History exam tomorrow". That's when I realised how much of a loner I was, sure I had friends, but no one really close to talk to about, life. My instinct told me that I would regret making this decision, but whatever, I needed to get a bit rough and daring. Living in the moment I decided to go with Phil and see what experience he would give me._

_- Where are we going? I had to ask, otherwise I might just seem creepy, and the fact that I was a bit curious._

_He faced me, with his foxy grin._

_- In one of the private rooms, I got a key. He seemed so confident. He had probably done the same thing with a whole bunch of guys before, and I was just another buckle on his belt. But what did I expect? A cinderella story, with "love at first sight"? More like a late night shag, with a bit of hangover and regrets the day after._

_He fetched a key from one of his pockets in his jeans and unlocked the door. I followed him in obediently, like a dog. I could hear him turning the lock on the door, so that no one could disturb. It was too late to back out now. I could feel him pushing up against me from behind, his hands tracing around me and stroking me on my collar bones then down on my chest, his hands continued further and further down, until. I could hear myself mown from the touch. God I'm too sensitive, he probably thinks I'm a horn dog with no boundaries. But he didn't stop, he just started to unzip my pants, I could feel his breath on my cheek. His lips traveled down to my neck. He started to nibble a little bit, leaving a trail of love bites._

_I could feel my pants hitting the ground, I quickly stepped out of them while turning around. Facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck making him look up. Our eyes met, there was only one thought in my head at that moment. "He's just like an angel." One without wings, he had fallen from the sky, been cast out because of his astonishing appearance, his radiant beauty which had made all the other angles mad of jealousy. He tilted his head slightly left as he started to lean in, closing his eyes. When our lips connected it was like firework, i felt high as the empire state. I could feel his tongue slipping into my mouth, it was perfect. He started to lead me backwards onto something soft, probably a bed, wasn't really aware of anything else except Phil at that moment._

_It all went off from there, shirts, pants, boxers. It wasn't embarrassing, it felt so natural to be so close, feeling him against me, his pale skin against my light brown. It felt like it was destiny, this was meant to be. He was on top of me, his eyes devouring me. I grabbed his hair, lacing my fingers. Pulling him closer, I felt the need to be as close to him as possible. I needed us to be one. He nibbled lightly on my lower lip giving me chills to die for. His hands traveling up and down my body. He pulled away from the kiss for a second to whisper something in my ear._

_- Are you ready?_

_He raised his head so that I could see his eyes. He looked at me differently than before. Back on the dancefloor and at the bar his eyes had been filled with desire but now, it was need, a desperate need to be with me, to be one with me. I nodded slightly, I couldn't find anything to say. As he thrusted inside me I felt an explosion both physical and mentaly, all at once. Hurt, lust, need, want, pain and... love. _

_I had fallen in love with the stranger._

by: Isa Sophie Ring


End file.
